Into The Sun sequel to Through The Rain
by moski-bob
Summary: Spring break! and katie and seth go to Florida to visit the graves of Katie's family, but are Emily and katie's dad really dead? or was the car crash just a cover up for something else? a deep dark secret...the secret of the Witiko-'real' werewolves?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyheyy yall!! Its sequel time! Wahoo! Are you readayyyyy for werewolf luuuuurve? *wink wink***

**Yeah. So this is a sequel to 'Through the Rain' (which was pretty darn awesome) so you should go check that out! *happy face***

I wrinkled my nose and took the burnt cookies out of the oven. Again. Another failed attempt at cooking. I turned to see Seth grinning to himself. I'm not usually this bad at cooking, but lately I've been kind of… distracted shall we say.

"Are you sure you want cookies?" Seth asked innocently. "Because I'm sure there's safer ways that don't put the house in danger of being burnt down."

"It's not my fault that you keep on distracting me!" I sighed and put another batch of cookies in the oven. "I'll get it right this time."

I turned just in time to see him roll his eyes. When he saw my glare he laughed. "That's what you said last time. And the time before that. And the time before that."

"Don't blame me! You're the one who starts it every time!"

"I know." He grinned. "But you don't seem to have a problem with it while I'm… 'distracting' you."

I looked at him suspiciously. He started moving towards me. "Don't you dare…" I managed to get out before he reached me.

"Oh, so you think it's a _distraction_ when I do this?" he asked, leaning his face towards mine, and pecking me lightly on the lips.

"Yes." I defiantly stated.

"Or when I do…this?" he brushed his hot lips down my jaw line.

"…yes…" I replied, slower this time.

"Or even… this?" he picked me up and looked me in the eyes, his beautiful blue eyes staring into mine. His lips moved against mine, and suddenly we were laying on the couch, him on top of me, in the middle of an intense makeout session.

He pulled away. "Is this a distraction?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Mmm." I murmured, trying to pull him towards me again.

"Is it?" he grinned evilly. "Because if it is, I guess we should just stop. Wouldn't want more cookies to get burnt…"

I rolled my eyes, past caring. "Fine fine, it's not a distraction."

"Good." His lips caressed mine again.

I got so into it that I didn't hear the door slam. Or my mom's gasp. But I did notice when Seth jumped off the sofa and yelped in a not-so-humanish way.

I looked to see what had made Seth jump off me like that, and wasn't really that surprised at all to see my mom standing by the sofa, taser in hand. I jumped up and tried to smooth my hair down inconspicuously. Seth stood next to me, and gave me a small static-ish shock as he put his arm around my waist.

Mom gave us an evil glare. "I've told you before that I don't mind you two kissing. But I think it's time I put down some PDA rules."

"PDA rules? Oh come on mom! We're not that bad."

Sue Clearwater, Seth's mom came round the corner. "With all due respect Katie, You were that bad."

"Hi Sue." I grinned at her, and she smiled back.

Mom sighed, still a bit annoyed. "I invited Sue over to discuss your spring break trip."

My eyes widened. I didn't think that she would let me go. I wanted to go back to Florida, to visit my fathers and sisters grave, but mom had been dead set against it. She mostly didn't want me to go alone, and she didn't want to bother anyone else to get them to go with me.

"If Seth wants to go to Florida with you, It's fine by me." Sue smiled at us. "It's time he had a real holiday."

Seth ran over to his mother, practically smothering her in a huge hug. "Thanks mom!"

I smiled to myself. Sue had been having a hard time since her husband had passed on. Her and my mom had become great friends, and because of her some of the family photo's had started to reappear downstairs instead of being up in boxes in the attic.

"Well I'll make some tea and we can discuss the plane tickets and dates and stuff." Mom walked in the direction of the kitchen. My eyes flicked towards the clock. I grimaced as I hear mom's shriek from the kitchen.

"KATIE!"

"Umm.. yeah mom?" I called out tentatively.

I heard her sigh, and say to Sue "See, this is why a PDA rule would be useful. Even if it was only to save the cookies."

I heard Sue chuckle. "Have fun kids." And my mom called out after us "Be safe!"

I rolled my eyes and turned away, looking at Seth.

"So," he said. "Where were we?" he smiled at me.

"I seem to remember a certain… distraction" I smiled back at him as he wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

I sat in my seat at school , waiting for the last day of school to finish. Only 5 more minutes, and then I was free. My eyes wandered to the empty seat a couple of rows in front of me. Even though it had been some months ago, André was always somewhere in my mind. Sometimes I still woke up in the middle of the night with memories of the room full of pictures, and the eerie purple eyes glowing in the darkness in my head. But Seth was always there to make me feel better and to snuggle up to.

The bell rang.

I jumped out of my seat and slung my bag over my shoulder as I headed for the door of the classroom. I practically skipped out of chemistry, and crashed into a towering figure standing in my way. I looked up, about to apologize, when he picked me up in a huge bear hug and planted a slow, lingering kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him back.

"I will never get tired of kissing you." Seth murmured against my lips.

My lips curved into a smile, and I pulled myself closer to him. He pulled away, just far enough that he could look me in the eye, and grinned. "You ready for spring break?"

"Hell yeah! Lets party!"

* * *

I traipsed along next to Seth, wondering why I was walking around a shopping mall looking for a bikini, if I already had a perfectly good swimsuit. This wasn't exactly how I imagined the beginning of my spring break. No, this wasn't even close. But I guess it got a ton of awesomeness points anyway, just because Seth was with me. Even if he was being really annoying now.

"Seth…" I complained. "Why are we here?"

He sighed as he looked at me. "I've told you already. We're here because you promised that I could choose a bikini for you, so you can have something to wear when we go to Florida."

"What's wrong with the swimsuit I have now?"

He looked at me disbelievingly. "Katie, that thing is so old, and so boring. I'm going to get you something exciting." He grabbed my shoulders and steered me into another shop.

"What about this one?" He asked, holding up a ridiculously skimpy white bikini, with some black stars scattered across it.

"Umm… No." I stood with my arms crossed. There was no way I was going to wear anything like that. Especially not in front of Seth. I mean, honestly, even though it was better than some of the things he had shown me today, but still, I've seen handkerchiefs with more cloth than that thing.

"Why not?" he asked, genuinely puzzled.

I rolled my eyes, and explained that if I was going to wear something, I would prefer something that could cover me up, not leave me insanely exposed like the thing he was holding. "Why don't you let me choose my own swimsuit?"

"Because you promised that I could. Besides, you wouldn't choose a bikini." He grinned his adorable grin, which made me just want to hug him and never let go.

"Why are you making such a big deal of this Seth?" I moaned. "I don't _want_ a bikini!"

"Awww, Katie, it'll look good on you!"

I glared at him, and he smiled at me. "Please Katie?"

I sighed, giving in. "I'll try it on. And if it doesn't fit, can we please leave?"

"Of course. You know what? This will be the last one we try on."

"The last one _we_ try on? There is no '_we' _trying on bikinis. There is _me_, trying on bikinis, and there is _you_, finding other bikinis for _me_ to try on."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get in the changing room!" he pushed me into a changing room and I shut the door. I grinned wickedly. All I had to do was say that this one didn't fit, and I was free to go home and I could wear my old, comfortable, one piece swimsuit. It may be a bit boring, but comfort is most important, right?

Once I was wearing it, I realized that it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It had looked much smaller when Seth was holding it. It was white, with different sized stars spread across it. It looked pretty cool…

"How is it?" I heard Seth call from outside the changing room.

"It's a bit small…" I lied. Okay, I said it was pretty cool, but I wasn't about to wear it in public!

I spun round in surprise as Seth opened the door to the changing room. "You didn't lock it." He shook his head, smiling. "Silly girl."

His eyes widened as he got his first _real_ look at me. One moment he was standing by the door. The next moment he was in front of me, one hand on my bare back, the other cradling the back of my head, and his lips on mine in a passionate kiss.

When he pulled away, he smiled and looked at me. "I'd say it was a perfect fit."

* * *

I opened the door to my house holding a shopping bag containing my new bikini, wondering why my moms car was in the drive… she should have been at work. Seth followed me in and looked at the suitcases in the hallway.

"I think that one is mine…" he started, but he was interrupted my mom who came out of the kitchen at that moment.

"Seth, yes that's yours, the other one is Katie's. Your flight leaves in about three hours, so we have to leave to get to the airport. I'll drive you there."

She gave me a small backpack and headed out to the car.

"What's in here?" I asked.

"Passports, Tickets, and some extra money, for both of you."

I looked at Seth, and he looked at me.

"We're going to Florida!" I shouted, and he grabbed both our suitcases and we ran towards the car.

**Ive got awesome plans for this story *evil grin* **

**Tell me what you think *smiley face* **


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are we staying with?" Seth asked.

"My auntie Evelyn. She's loads of fun." I grinned, remembering the prank wars that we'd had in the past.

I spotted a flash of red hair in the crowd.

"Auntie Evelyn!"

"Katie!"

I ran up to my aunt and hugged her, leaving Seth behind with the suitcases. The flight had passed quickly, and now we were in Florida. I looked at the doors of the airport eagerly, imagining the warmth. Evelyn smacked me lightly upside the head.

"Don't call me auntie, it makes me feel old." She smiled at me. Her long hair was bright red, and her tanned face was covered in freckles

I poked my tongue out at her.

"Katie…" my aunt whispered in my ear, less enthusiastic this time.

"What?"

"There's a really hot, really scary guy coming this way."

I turned around, expecting to see some scary gangster guy, but instead it was just Seth. I smiled. It was time for the prank war to begin. Or rather, continue.

I walked up to Seth. "Are you following me?" I asked in a pretty loud voice. He looked at me in a confused way, and I whispered to him "Play along." I could almost _see_ his mental shrug, and he nodded.

"Yes. I saw you at the airport in Washington and I decided to follow you all the way here."

"Wow…you followed me all the way here? You're a pretty intense stalker."

I could hear Evelyn moaning from behind me "Katie what are you _doing!?_"

"Ever since I saw you, I've just wanted to do this…" Seth said in a louder than necessary voice as he walked up to me. He dropped the suitcases and picked me up.

"Let's make this good…" he whispered.

He pressed his lips to mine, and I felt my heart melt. I was pretty confused when he fell, and I was lying on his chest.

I felt Evelyn grab my hand and drag me off him. I looked at her, and back at Seth. He was propped up on his elbows, and she was glaring at him, taser in hand. One thing Auntie Evelyn and Mom had in common was their love of tasers.

"Get out of here Katie, I'll teach him a lesson."

That was all I could take. I burst out laughing, and pretty much collapsed on Seth, who was still sitting on the floor. Seth put one arm around my waist and grinned at Evelyn, as a look of realization flashed across her face.

I was still giggling when Seth pulled me to my feet, and Evelyn picked up one of our suitcases.

"Oh real funny you guys. Oh the comic genius of you two teenagers. How long were you planning this?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"It was a spur of the moment thing." I managed to say between giggles.

Evelyn tossed her bright red hair and walked towards the exit. "Come on you two. Georgie's waiting outside."

"Georgie? I finally get to meet Georgie?!" I squealed, excited. Before I moved Evelyn used to tell hilarious stories about what her and her ex-college roommate got up to.

"Yeah." Evelyn said. "She's living at my place for spring break… her and her boyfriend had a little fight, so she'll go back later."

* * *

Georgie was also tanned, with short curly blonde hair. And she was _not_ in a good mood.

When she saw me she attempted a smile, which looked like a painful grimace. "Hi."

"Hey." Me and Seth replied at the same time.

"God girl," Evelyn sighed as she got into the driver's side of the car. "You need some Paracetamol or something. It helped me."

"Yeah." Georgie mumbled "but you only had a hangover."

"True… I didn't get punched in the face…"

Me and Seth sat in the back of the car, listening to them talk.

"Shut up and drive."

"Oh don't be so grumpy. It's your own fault."

"It is not!"

"You stepped on that scary guy's foot."

"It's a dance floor. What did you expect?"

Evelyn just laughed. "What happened?" I asked

"Well…" Evelyn started. "We went clubbing last night, and dear Georgie here had a bit too much to drink and she stood on a scary guy's foot."

Seth looked at me, and I shrugged. Evelyn looked at us in the back seat and grinned.

"I will remember that conversation as long as I live. It was like…

'Oi! You stepped on my foot!'

'Sorry! Sorry sorry sorry sorry!!!'

'You better be'

'Jesus, I said I was sorry'

*Punch*

Evelyn cracked up laughing, and Georgie sunk back in her seat. "Just drive."

* * *

I leaned back against Seth, and looked out of the window. The graveyard flashed past and I started. I thought I had seen myself standing in the graveyard. I shook my head. It must have been my reflection on the window or something.

We pulled up at an apartment building, and Evelyn turned to look at me and Seth.

"Okay you lumps, get out of the car. Georgie, take them to the apartment and go back to bed or something."

I got out of the car as Seth got our suitcases out of the boot.

Evelyn stuck her head out of the car window, and grinned up at me. "I have to go to the shop for a bit... we've run out of everything except lemon curd. We seem to have lots of that."

Georgie looked up from where she was having some trouble unlocking the door. "Hey. There's nothing wrong with lemon curd."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Just ignore her… She had a trip to England, and she 'discovered' lemon curd. She's addicted. I'll be back in a bit, make yourselves at home!"

Georgie finally managed to unlock the door, and we followed her inside. Evelyn lived in a pretty big apartment, considering she lived at home and didn't actually have a job. I always wondered what she did for a living, but she always answered with vague talk of banks and business that ended up boring me to death, and not quite answering the question of why she never seemed to do much at home.

The door opened up to a courtyard type thing with the house built around it in a U shape. The walls facing the courtyard had massive windows in them, and I could see the expensive looking art on the walls behind the glass. There was a table with a mosaic top and matching chairs. There was a little fountain against one wall, and some bougainvillea trees with white, red, and pink flowers against another wall.

Georgie led us to the door, and we walked through into the kitchen, which was connected with a room with a desk against the wall and a laptop with a scramble of wires under the desk. Georgie walked over through a hallway and into the living room where there were two big leather couches and one leather armchair.

"Sit here. DVD's are in that cupboard." She gestured in the direction of the elaborate wooden cabinet that had a massive flatscreen TV on it. "There are some board games in the cupboard, and books on that bookshelf." She gestured to a bookshelf behind her. "I'm sure you'll find some way to amuse yourselves." She started to walk away. "I'm going to sleep." She looked back and gave us a death glare. "Whatever you do, don't wake me up."

When she was gone, Seth grabbed me around the waist and whispered in my ear. "Are you ready to… _amuse yourself?"_

I giggled as he picked me up and put me on the sofa, leaning over me. I looked into his piercing blue eyes, and he smiled and pressed his lips onto mine.

"Seth?"

He flipped us round in one easy movement, so he was lying on the sofa and I was lying on top of him, resting my elbows on his chest.

"Yes?" I could feel his body vibrate with the sound.

"Will you help me prank Evelyn?"

"What, you can't do it on your own?" he teased.

"I could!" I lifted my head and grinned at him. "But it would be _much _more fun with you."

"Katie?" he grinned back at me.

"Yes?"

"_Everything's _more fun with me."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, suppressing my laughter.

"Oh yeah…" he replied, and leaned his head forward to kiss me, but I evaded him and kissed his cheek instead. I got off him, and the sofa, and pulled him up.

"Come on! It's time to get supplies." I said with an evil grin.

"Supplies?" he asked.

"Prank war supplies!"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Sometimes I find it hard to believe that you're in high school."

I stuck my tongue out at him and pulled him towards the door.

* * *

Ten minutes later we had found a supermarket type thing, and we were walking through the aisle with all of the bathroom type stuff.

"What are we looking for?" Seth asked.

"Something interesting." I smiled and looked up at something on the top shelf. "Perfect. Seth, could you lift me up so I can reach the top shelf?"

He shrugged, and gently lifted me by the hips. I reached out, I could almost reach. There was only one left and it was all the way at the back of the shelf. My fingertips brushed the yellow plastic, and I reached a bit further and laughed in triumph as my hand closed around it. Seth slowly lowered me down, his hands grazing my skin as my t-shirt got pushed up.

I studied his face closely. I knew that look. I knew that look _very_ well. His eyes smoldered, and he pulled me closer.

"Uh uh." I grinned at him. "Not in the middle of the supermarket."

"What's wrong with the supermarket?" he said suggestively.

"Aren't you even the tiniest bit curious as to what I needed from the top shelf?"

"It can wait."

I rolled my eyes at Seth, and he grinned back at me. "Fine. Tell me what you've got."

I held it up for him to see. A bright yellow rubber duck.

"And what are you going to do with that?" he asked skeptically.

"You'll see…"

* * *

A couple of hours later we were sitting on the couch watching the end of a movie. Some action flick that I didn't really want to watch, but it was better than doing nothing.

"Hey Seth?" I asked.

"Yes Katie?"

"Do you think that Evelyn has her own bathroom? Like, a private one?"

"I wouldn't know… Why?"

"I'm thinking of putting Mark to good use."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Mark?"

"Mark." I nodded. "The rubber duck."

"You named it?" he looked at me, confused.

I smiled back. "Of course! Every rubber ducky deserves a name."

He rolled his eyes at me. "If you say so.."

* * *

After Mark had been placed where I wanted him, Seth and I found ourselves walking in the vague direction of the graveyard in silence, our hands entwined between us.

My thoughts had wandered to Emily and Dad. I missed them so much. Even in my happiest moments, the constant ache that I felt was still there in the back of my heart. There were moments when I thought I was fine, and then I would get into my mustang, and remember how it used to be dads, and I would have to fight to hold back tears. The anniversary of their death was coming up and I found myself thinking of them more often, especially Emily. She had looked like an exact copy of myself, but she preferred her hair shorter because that way, it didn't get in the way. I remembered with a sad smile the way she always said 'fail' every time something went wrong, or how she would shout 'score!' and punch her fist into the air when things went how she wanted them to.

Seth untangled his hand from mine and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, stopping me. We looked up at the entrance to the place where my father and younger sister were buried. The last time I had been here, I wasn't able to think straight, and even though I had my mom, I felt utterly alone. Now I was here with Seth, and the open, wrought iron gates didn't scare me as much as they used to. We walked, still in silence through the gates, and I dragged my feet to where I knew the two graves were.

I looked up from the ground to see a solitary figure standing in the graveyard, right about where I was heading. My vision blurred, and I wiped my eyes, trying to get a clearer view of the person that was standing at my father's grave. An old friend of his? No.. It was a girl. A girl with short, black hair that looked like a much taller version of Emily. I quickened my pace, and Seth dropped behind me, wanting to give me some space.

As I approached, I could hear the girl sigh.

"Oh I've missed you. But at least you're in a better place than I am."

The girl sighed again, and turned around, looking at the ground by my feet.

I felt shocks run through my entire body, and I felt as though I had been slapped in the face.

"Emily?" I whispered, not quite sure what was happening. The girl in front of me looked like Emily, but she was taller than me, even though Emily had been two years younger than me.

"No one's called me that in a very long time." She grimaced and looked up. Recognition flashed across her features.

"Katie?"

I nodded.

"Is that really you Emily?" I tried to speak louder, but my voice wouldn't work above a whisper.

She nodded, her eyes fixed on me.

"Oh shit." We said in unison.

My shaking knees couldn't support my body weight, and I collapsed, only to be caught in Seth's warm arms. He lowered me to the ground, still not saying anything, and let me sit while I tried to make sense of what was happening.

"You…." I tried to speak, but my body was in shock, rebelling against what I wanted it to do.

There was a moment of silence.

"You're Emily." When I finally said it, it sounded like an accusation.

She looked at me, and sat on the grass with me. "Yes. Though no one calls me that any more."

Suddenly, my body worked again, and I blurted out a stream of questions. "What happened? Where's dad? Why are you here? What about the car accident?" I paused for breath. "Why are you alive?"

"It's a very long story."

I felt tears roll down my cheeks, and I felt as though I would never be the same again. My little sister. Emily. Not dead like everyone thought she was. Alive.

I threw myself forward, and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly, worrying that if I let go she would disappear and be dead again, that this was only a dream. She seemed shocked, and at first she did nothing, but then she wrapped her arms around me too, and I could feel her tears soaking my top.

"Katie, I've missed you so much." She whispered.

I suddenly began to feel very warm, and I realized why. "Emily… your boiling!" I pulled back. The only people that I had ever touched with skin that hot were…werewolves.

"Emily… You're not human anymore are you?

* * *

**HELLO my lovely readers! I AM still alive (contrary to popular belief) and I am BACK BABY! I'm not sure for how long, but for the moment here is an update (after forever). Feel free to hate me, I totally deserve it, I know. But music school is hard work, and I don't have much free time. **

**I know you have all (of course) missed me very much, and I am sorry to leave you with a cliffie… **

**I am starting the next chapter AS YOU READ THIS. Well… right away, anyways. **

**Now to answer a few questions:: (erm there's only one. Well IT SHALL BE ANSWERED!)**

**sarbear037****: you are totally and utterly right! They don't need passports. I am just a bit silly, and you are brilliantly clever. I've never flown within the same country, so I never really thought of them not even needing them: P **

**Any more questions? THEY WILL BE ANSWERED TOO! Just go ahead and ask, and tell me what you think! I am sorry about the tiny little fragmented bits, but I found the middle of this chapter really hard to write -.-**


End file.
